


Lost in the Fire

by Panduh123



Category: Fantastic Beasts - Fandom, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Aftermath, Crimes of Grindelwald, Gen, I suck at tags, and the story too, but I hope you guys like it, im kinda new at this sorry, like I said i'm new oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panduh123/pseuds/Panduh123
Summary: They have lost many in one night.And in which this time, Newt finally makes a choice





	Lost in the Fire

The night was still and the silence, tense. Grindelwald’s fiend fyre had shaken everyone. They were all trying to process the events, occurring to them that they were alive and at the same time how much everyone had lost.  
  
The remaining few aurors were the first to regain their bearings and immediately busied themselves with tending to the injured, sending for help, scouting and warding the cemetery. Yes Grindelwald was gone but it was better to make sure that there weren’t any remaining dangers lurking around.  
Leta’s half-brother, Yusuf, was helping up an Asian woman. The same woman that was accompanying Credence.  
  
Newt was on the ground, clutching his shaking brother with a tight hug. Both of their grief hanging onto them like thick air. Newt bit his lip. ‘It’s not fair.’ He had never gotten the chance to properly talk to both Leta and Theseus about their engagement, and he deeply regretted it. Leta risking her life to save them, it just wasn’t fair. From the corner of his eye he could see Jacob and Tina whom the former appeared to be trying and failing to say something. But it seemed to register to Tina as she quickly paled and shaking her head as if to say “no.”  Jacob’s eyes were pained, but moved to hug Tina and like a dam being broken Tina cried. And so did Jacob.  
  
Newt’s heart ached to see both of them and wanted to go forward and comfort them too. They had lost so many people in the fire but seeing Credence and Queenie and then helplessly watching as they stepped into the ring and into Grindelwald’s hands…   
Newt gritted his teeth and tried to stop himself from tearing up further. So much had happened and while some questions were finally answered, more would suddenly sprout.  
  
He had picked no sides days ago. But now, Newt’s eyes steeled with resolve. He let go of Theseus and stood up, looking around. Carefully, he tucked the burned niffler beside him. Promising to treat him later, Newt also saw aurors and Nicholas Flamel were coming towards his direction.  
Newt only had this to say. “We have to go to Hogwarts.” So that he could give the token to Dumbledore that was keeping him from preventing on helping. So that he could bring Queenie and Credence home and help stop Grindelwald from doing anything worse.  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I hope you liked my take on what happened after...  
> I don't really write much and this is my first time submitting something oof  
> But well uh, if you did liked it i'm thank you !  
> But just reading it is already enough for me ^w^  
> Criticism is welcomed


End file.
